mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Veneno Sphere
Veneno Sphere is the fourteenth course from Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, and one of the hardest levels along with Crudelo Sphere. This level has the same general layout as the sphere stages in Super Mario 74 (notably Luminium-Sphere) and is located in the Plasma-Temple, just as the earlier sphere stages were located in the Magma Temple. Whereas Luminium-Sphere points right-side up and the Ombru-Sphere points upside-down, the spheres in Extreme Edition point sideways, requiring Mario to travel across platforms that were once castle walls. The sphere stages are some of the most linear stages in this hack, with generally one single path upwards that leads to each of the stars in turn. As the 'veneno' prefix implies (and a sign at the beginning directly states), this stage is based around poison. It is "the mechanical of poison", with the 'sides' (now floors) of every tower in the stage being covered in a layer of bright green poison that will absorb Mario with the slightest contact (functionally identical to quicksand). Halfway up the stage is the Kubus of toxic substances, a bright green cube sticking out of a wall that is said to give effect to all toxic substances across video games. This level also contains the only invisible warp in the entire game, on a conspicuously bright yellow box attached to a wall near the top of the level. Additionally, this level contains 14 red coins in total, all of which must be collected to get the red coin star. Stars 'Star 1: The Same Place in a Worse World' Following the footsteps of Luminium-Sphere and Ombru-Sphere, the first star in Veneno Sphere is located in the same spot: In a hollow opening at one end of a tower at the far side of the map. Mario starts far away from the tower in this stage though, and must travel long and far to reach it. To start, Mario needs to jump to the pointed spire on the right side of the nearby tower, and from there jump into the space between the two nearby high castle walls. He'll need nearly frame perfect wall kicks to climb up through the gaps in these walls and ascend to the top of this sideways bottomless fortress. Wall kick up the two hanging pillars while avoiding the Amps that spawn between them and the instant-death poison coating the towers surrounding these pillar. Once Mario reaches a safe horizontal ledge, he should jump onto the spire beside the nearby Kubus of toxic substances. From here, he can triple jump wall kick onto a metal box mostly embedded in a wall to reach a higher level of the stage. He can long jump from this higher level to cross a thin path and reach a sideways wall on the opposite side of the stage. Cross the vertical ledges embedded into this sideways wall to reach the far side of the horizontal tower, and jump from its spire to reach the hollow opening in the tower a short distance away and a few levels lower. If Mario angles himself right, he'll grab the star in mid-air and not land on the poison. 'Star 2: Through the Heart of the World' Since this is such a linear course, Mario will have to more or less follow the same path to collect each succeeding star. Follow the route listed above up until Mario reaches the metal box embedded in the wall beside the Kubus. Again, use this box to climb to the next level and begin to cross the thin path forwards. Halfway down this path, stop and move onto the large spire to the left. Side flip wall kick off of the wall against the edge of this spire, angling Mario to land on top of the ! Box against this wall (If Mario breaks the ! Box, this star cannot be earned and you will have to restart the level). From the top of this ! Box, Mario can jump up to the next ledge, is itself below three tilted metal boxes hanging in mid-air. Use jump kicks while facing downhill to gradually climbs these boxes and reach the star hovering above them. 'Star 3: The Edge of the World' Follow the route listed in star 1 above, right up until Mario reaches the wall with the vertical ledges jutting out of it. Jump to the left side of this wall to reach the next wall behind it, through this wall's crenels. This second wall has a tall rectangular hole in middle of it that Mario can reach with a long jump, and from there he can climb to the top of the third wall by wall kicking between it and the second one. The top of the third wall has a gentle slope that may catch him offguard and send him plummeting into the void below, but there is a flat patch on top of the far end of this wall. Finally, Mario must wall kick back and forth once more, between the ledge hanging under the nearby tower and the side of the castle wall that Mario is currently standing on. He needs to land on top of the two metal boxes adjacent to this tower ledge, jump from them to reach a ledge extending behind that castle wall, and jump from there to the star, hanging over a second more distant ledge. 'Star 4: The Roof of the World' Take the same route as in the previous star until Mario is again on the flat patch on top of the wall at the far edge of the stage. Instead of wall kicking to get under the ledge hanging below the nearby tower, double jump to get on top of that ledge, being wary of its steepness. Angle Mario's momentum to jump onto the ledge jutting awkwardly out of the next tower, and keep jumping from ledge to spire to ledge until Mario reaches the tiny building jutting horizontally out of the wall above him. With extreme precision, Mario needs to either wall kick off of the side of this building or triple jump above it, and then land on top of one of its thin edges. A triple jump wall kick from the far edge of this building will give him enough height to reach the yellow block sticking out of the wall above, which will warp him to the highest heights of this course. The path is fairly straightforward past the warp. Long jump onto the wall of the small horizontal castle, use side flips and wall kicks to climb up its far side, jump from the spire of the small tower above this castle to reach the thin ledge of a small, sideways, winding path. At the end of this path, long jump to reach an wide open area with a Purple Switch on it. This switch spawns some timed blocks that Mario need only triple jump and wall kick off of the reach this star. 'Star 5: Worldwide Pain' Once again, climb up to the very top of the level and press the Purple Switch. For a single frame, a timed box will be visible far in the distance (mostly buried in the poison on the far side of the sideways castle wall) before the draw distance renders it invisible. With near-perfect speed and angle, Mario can long jump to land on this cork box. More timed boxes are on the other side of the horizontal tower here, and from them, Mario can long jump onto the last sideways walls here at the edge of the level. Behind the rear wall, halfway across it, a star is waiting. 'Star 6: Bloodred Coins of Ruination' Though all 14 red coins are before the invisible warp in this stage, collecting them all will doubtlessly be the hardest challenge yet in the game. Mario must make tricky jumps over instant-death poison, jump down to lower levels of the stage numerous times, and visit new and dangerous areas that he could avoid and overlook during his quest for the previous five stars. At a bare minimum while collecting these coins, Mario will need to climb the starting area of the stage four times, the pillars with the Amps five times, and the far wall hiding star 3 twice. The coins are located in the following places: # On a horizontal ledge halfway up the first wall # On top of the tall platform rising out of the poison near the start (Reached by jumping from the walls above it, near the pillars with the Amp) # On a ledge above the hanging pillars with the Amp, by the Kubus # Beneath the right side of the Kubus of toxic substances (Reached by jumping down from the ledges above the Kubus) # Beneath the left side of the Kubus of toxic substances (Reached by jumping down from the ledges above the Kubus) # On a spire just above star 2 # On a spire just below the platforms under star 2 # On the highest crenel on the right side of the wall with a tall rectangular hole in it (as listed in star 3's route above) # The base of the right side of the wall with a tall rectangular hole in it has a tower that extends outwards. Beneath the spire of that tower, a tiny tower hangs down. A red coin is on the spire of the tiny tower # The base of the right side of the wall with a tall rectangular hole in it has a tower that extends outwards. The ring around this tower is connecting to a winding path into the side of a lower wall. A red coin is at the bottom of this winding path # Beneath an alcove under the tower near star 3 (the tower with a ledge jutting awkwardly out from it) # On the spire at the opposite end of the tower near star 3 (the tower with a ledge jutting awkwardly out from it) # The base of the right side of the wall with the sloped top (the wall hiding star 3) has a tower that extends outwards. A red coin is on the spire of this tower # On the 'roof' of the tiny building jutting horizontally out of the wall, beneath the warp block After collecting all of these painful coins, the star will spawn on the platform beneath the Kubus of toxic substances. Enemies *Scuttlebug *Lakitu *Swoop *Kuromame *Goomba *Chuckya *Snufit *Mr. I Trivia *There is a single 1-Up Mushroom in this stage, on a spire near the winding path leading to red coin #10 listed above. *Though the level geometry is virtually identical to Luminum-Sphere's, there are two small changes to the layout that make Veneno Sphere even more difficult. Notably, much of the 'wall' Mario starts the course on has been removed, as has one ledge near the base of the pillars with the Amp, by the Kubus. Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Level Category:Location Category:Extreme level Category:Sky Location